Marisa Kirisame
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= Summary Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙) is an "ordinary" human magician specializing in flashy heat and light-based magic, and the secondary protagonist of the Touhou Project. She is a notorious and proud thief, and has built herself up as a great magician through nothing but hard work and dedication to her craft. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-A, likely 3-C Name: Marisa Kirisame, Black-White Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least in her Mid-Teens. Going by the series timeline, she is likely currently in her 20s. Classification: Human Magician/Thief/Youkai Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Barrier Creation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, experienced when it comes to stealing other's techniques, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and poisons, Precognition and/or Time Manipulation/Reversal, and Death Removal or Immortality with the Ultramarine Orb Elixir (Something akin to either a time loop or a high level precognition) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Has been stated to be able to put two large planets away. Should be somewhat comparable to Reimu. Almost murdered Seiga by accident) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Defeated Shinki. Comparable to Reimu Hakurei) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu and Patchouli. Can fly interstellar distances while fighting numerous fairies in the Dream World) | Speed of Light reactions, possibly Massively FTL+ (if the stars in Mystic Square are real stars) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic Class Durability: Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Superhuman (Lives in the Forest of Magic, where the very air is poisonous, without problems) Range: Several thousand kilometers (Commented that her laser would "turn up a few heads on the Earth" when it was reflected by Yorihime on the Moon towards the Earth) Standard Equipment: Her broomstick, the Mini-Hakkero, and a variety of potions. Intelligence: High, exceptional magician (At least in the use of destructive magic), hinted to be a math genius Weaknesses: Marisa's magic lacks versatility, and she's not very skilled in close combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Marisa is a normal human with no innate abilities, but she has trained herself in magic, using exotic mushrooms as ingredients and her Mini-Hakkero as a power source. The majority of her spells rely on power over finesse, and are themed after stars and other astronomical phenomena. Despite her best spiritual affinity being with water, her preferences lead her to rely mostly on light and heat magic. As a result of her research, Marisa is also knowledgeable in explosives. Marisa is an Eastern magician who takes a Western approach to magic, the opposite of Patchouli Knowledge. Many of Marisa's best-known spells are replicas of spells used by other characters which fit her tastes, though she has also experimented with them to create improved versions. Skill Cards: *'Devildom Torch:' An improved potion that scatters flame about from the point of impact. *'Green Spread:' Fires wide-range spread lasers which converge to create a ball of magic energy. *'Luminary Shot:' Marisa fires several magic missiles from her finger. *'Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb:' The heaviest time bomb. Throws a bomb which then jumps and tumbles. After a while, it explodes with great force, damaging even Marisa. *'Meteonic Debris:' Fires small magic missiles. Fairly wide-range, but prorates significantly. *'Narrow Spark:' Fires a laser straight ahead. Firing is slow, but it has high piercing power, making it useful in long exchanges of blows. *'Radial Strike:' Uses the broom as a rifle and turns the flow of Ley Line into bullets. Although it takes a while to fire, the speed and power of the bullets are spectacular. *'Stellar Missile:' Aims straight up and fires a magic missile. The bullet travels a fixed distance and explodes. *'Strato Fraction:' The bullets that were shot off rapidly at the sky above become shooting stars and attack the surroundings in a downpour. *'Witching Blast:' Uses her broom as a gun barrel, and fires a powerful missile. *'Witch Leyline:' Augments the broom with magic and uses it to charge. Spell Cards: *'Light Sign "Luminous Strike":' Using a broom as a gun barrel, fires large and high speed magic bullets. *'Love Sign "Master Spark":' Marisa's signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from the palms of her hands and powered by the Mini-Hakkero. She stole this from Yuuka Kazami. *'Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser":' Shoots concentrated, powerful lasers forward. The lasers widen with time. She stole this from one of Patchouli's non-spells. *'Magicannon "Final Spark":' One of the many variations on the Master Spark - this one is much stronger and covers a much greater area. *'Magic Space "Asteroid Belt":' An asteroid belt is strong enough to pull two large planets away. *'Perverse Love "Easy-Harvest Master Spark":' Using a narrow beam as a conductor, Marisa can amplify the power of a Master Spark. *'Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun":' Magically installed bits fire to strengthen Marisa's assault. Gives her more projectiles and more lasers, basically. *'Star Sign "Gravity Beat":' Using the broom as a gun barrel, shoots a magic bullet straight up into the sky, which then falls on the opponent's head and explodes on the ground. Key: Windows | PC-98 Gallery IN Marisa's Theme Love-coloured Master Spark (Re-Extended) GFW Extra Stage Boss - Marisa Kirisame's Theme - Magus Night Orrery's Sun.jpg|Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun" Master Spark.jpg|Love Sign "Master Spark" Final Master Spark.jpg|Magicannon "Final Spark" 370px-Th16Marisa.png|Marisa as she appears in Hidden Star in Four Seasons Marisa's Sigil.jpg|Marisa's Sigil in Grimoire of Marisa Th02marisa.png|Marisa as she appears in her debut, in Story of Eastern Wonderland Others Notable Victories: Wonder Woman (Post-Flash Point) (DC Comics) Wonder Woman's Profile (Both were 5-A, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kracko (Kirby) Kracko's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Touhou Project (PC-98) Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Water Users Category:Witches Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3